Danger
by Quills2
Summary: In a little game of cat and mouse, Chuck Bass will do anything to make Little Miss Blair Waldorf, Queen Bee of the Upper East Side, all his. But when emotions start to get in the way, Chuck and Blair find out that playing with fire is a dangerous game.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Danger

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_A/N: I previously had this story on ffnet, but it was deleted for using the word "bitch" in the summary. Oops! Anyways, putting this back up one chapter at a time while doing some light editing._

* * *

She consumed him. In his every waking and even subconcious moment, she plagued his mind like a madness. He could smell the gentle scent of her Chanel that perfumed the air around him. He'd find her hair ribbons sitting beside his marble sink, strands of her dark hair still tangled through its metal clip. Chuck Bass was completely and utterly, albiet unwillingly, enamored. He likened love to a mental disease, some sort of medical defect cured only by copious amounts of brandy and women-at least that's what he told himself. There were two kinds of men, as far as Chuck was concerned: There were men, and there were bitches. And Chuck was a man, through and through. And he wasnt going to let a pathetic little thing like Blair Waldorf ruin not only his reputation but the inpenetrable wall carefully built around his heart.

She denied him and cursed him to high heaven. And yet, despite the great facade of utter devotion and faith to her boyfriend, Nate Archibald, she came to him-a delicate moth to the flame. She would stand in the front of his doorway, tears staining her cheeks from her latest break up with Nate and looked up through her lashes with doe eyes...

He knew her knock. It was a soft rap she made with her middle finger. And everytime he heard it, Chuck swore he wouldnt get up, he wouldnt open the door and let her in. But as he heard the second knock, his resolve evaporated, his heart tightening as he swung open the door.

"No," he would often say softly, his head resting against the doorframe.

"I need you," she'd whisper.

And he was lost. To be needed by her was an intensity he'd never known. A fierce emotion of possession took hold and would keep hold long after she left with her newest scheme to keep her talons hooked deep within Nate's heart. And every time she began to pack the accumulation of her belongings, Chuck would sit, morose, in the living room, drink in hand. He would call her a fool and declare he was cutting all ties with Blair because she was a slithering viper, looking for her newest victim. And she would throw things, often a vase or trinket of some kind, towards his head. She then would leave, gone from his life from days, weeks, or months at a time. But she would come back, she always did. The conviction was deep in his bones. She would come back to him and this time, he would make her all his. And maybe this time he would surrender to that little thing called love.


	2. Plans

Apparently, the date was set.

Chuck lifted his shades above his eyes and looked at the headline of the New York Time's Society Column. Blair Waldorf and Nathaniel Archibald were to be married October 1st in a gradoise affair of extravagence and champagne. Well, it was mid-January already, and for New York's elite, to plan a marriage in less than a year was nothing short of shotgun. She must be desperate to confine that poor boy to his chains once and for all, he thought. He chuckled to himself, righting his shades on his nose and commissioned his driver back to the hotel. It had been two and a half months since he had seen Blair, alone, last. And she was a crude little bitch, he remembered vividly, smiling to himself. She had been underneath him, moaning his name over and over lost in the deep ecstasy of their lovemaking-sex. Lovemaking sounded far too romantic for a cheating tramp and unscrupulous "best friend." He had bitten her earlobe, just the way she liked as he whispered in her ear, his breath hot.

"Tell me..." Chuck had demanded domineeringly. "Tell me who feels better..."

She shook her head, losing her grip on reality. She couldnt admit something so private...

"Tell me," he asked again, his pace quickening, his hands sliding underneath her, lifting her deeper to him.

"You," she gasped before her waves of pleasures came quickly and strongly.

Afterwards, Chuck smugly smoked his cigarette.

"So tell me again how I feel..."

She hopped out of bed faster than he had a chance to blink. Blair grabbed a nearby pitcher of ice water and doused Chuck into it.

They cursed each other to high heaven and Chuck moved out of bed, grabbing her easily, pressing her to the wall, whispering sordid things to her...

Blair could feel herself wrapping around his finger and she shoved him away and quickly made her exit.

Chuck hadnt see the little minx in his bed since.

* * *

The bouquet was obscene. Blair stood in the foyer of her condo, hands on hips, and stared at the large bouquet in front of her. The scent made her sick. It sat and took most of the round table in front of her. It was vase filled with sunflowers, hideous and large. Blair was aghast, who would send such an ugly thing? She snatched the card that peeked through the mustard colored petals.

_I just recieved word of your impending nuptials..._

_May your marriage continue with your current trend of honesty and integrity..._

_-C_

Blair seethed, crushing the note into her fist and throwing it into the trash. Her mind flashed to the last time she was with Chuck, and she shut her eyes, shoving the images from her head. Chuck was a complete and utter lapse of judgment. He was a pariah even in his own circles, an ungentlemanly ogre out to create chaos and tension in his wake. But there was this strange pull...She had refused herself the luxury of thinking on Chuck during the last two or so months. She concentrated all her energy on Nate and on how to make him propose. And last week, it finally came to her, like a vision.

And after sitting a distracted Nathan down, she announced with a bright smile on her face, that she was pregnant.

Now, of course, she wasnt pregnant. She couldnt afford the weight gain, or the stretch marks. But a detail like that was negligible. She would wait til she was about 3 or 4 months in, and then dramatically announce that she'd had a miscarriage. Of course they would continue on with the marriage, it was the only suitable thing to do. She would be the best wife she could be. Her eyes flicked back at the flowers and she picked up her phone.

"Housekeeping? Yes. I need someone to get rid of these flowers..."

* * *

It was the party of the season. Blair had to pat herself on the back for creating such an exquisite engagement party with very little time to plan. Of course, it helped that her's and Nate's families were blue blooded and priveleged. Anything they could possibly want was theirs for the taking. So when Blair had her heart set on the Four Seasons in Manhattan for the setting of her menegerie, she used all her resources to make sure it happened.

The ballroom was perfect. Its high, vaulted ceilings and large open space was just what Blair had in mind for her party. Unfortunately, the day she planned for the gala, two weeks away on a Friday, the last week in January, was already booked for a wedding. In fact, the bride-to-be was surveying the ballroom for last minute preparations with two other women. Blair fanned herself. She was suffering from some bad shellfish the night prior, but she would have come off of her deathbed to be here. It was that important.

Blair stood, hand on hips, watching the women like a hawk. She turned to the manager who had assisted her questions and toured the area with her.

"I need this room."

The look of distress on his face would have been comical to Blair had she not been so impatiently infuriated.

"Ms. Waldorf, they've already paid the deposit...plans have been set..."

"Do I look like I care about something as trivial as a deposit? Or how a hoedown will surely be implemented into these," she sent a scathing look to the bride, "...plans."

"Of course not-"

"My mother will be severely displeased, as will my fiancee's father, Captain Archibald..."

The manager blanched, rendered speechless. These were integral members of Manhattan society, not the be crossed.

Blair smiled suddenly, sliding her arm around his.

"Im sure you can think of something," she said softly into his ear, sweetly. "Im sure arrangements could be made as well as triple the deposit fare. And Im sure you're well aware, my party is front page society news. The publicity for the Four Seaons would be through the roof. We wouldnt want say, another prestegious hotel to upstage and replace the Four Seasons as the place to stay, now would we?" She smiled again, tightening her grip on his arm.

Blair always got her way.


	3. Cornered

It was an intimate affair. The lighting was dim, romantic. The round tables were covered in a red and gold damask table cloth, imported from overseas. In the center of each table was a large, elaborate bouquet. Candles also adorned each area as did sporadically placed Godiva chocolate wrapped in a gold wrapper, monogrammed 'NB.'

The menu was explicitly overseen by Blair and her mother. The appetizers consisted of salmon wheels stuffed with a cream cheese blend, baby asparagus in a rosemary vinagrette, bacon wrapped shrimp and a light spinach salad. The entree was a braised Bison tenderloin, covered in a sweet honey/jasmine sauce. It was accompanied with steamed carrots and wild rice. Dessert was a choice between a lemon-raspberry tarte, sprinkled lightly with confectioner's sugar or a slice of the engagement cake-to be displayed and served later in the evening.

Blair was impeccibly dressed. She wore a tea cup dress in red, a large satin ribbon of red and gold damask spanned her stomach and tied around into a large bow at her back. She wore a short petticoat underneath, its lacy hem peeking out at the bottom of the dress. Her hair was in a lovely mass of curls atop her head, adorned with fresh roses. She had a glass of sparkling grape juice in hand, speaking happily to her guests as Nate's arm went around her small waist, his fingers lightly grazing over her belly. She frowned for a moment, swatting Nate's hand away as she continued talking about her's and Nate's plans after marriage. After college, Nate would work for his father while Blair would follow in her mother's footsteps and do charity work. But to be honest, Blair thought to herself, she would probably and more enjoy being a trophy wife who shopped all day long. She smiled to herself.

Chuck saw her the moment he entered the ballroom. It had been about three months now since they were together last. She was putting on the pretty picture of the happy intended. It was a total and complete amusement to him. She looked ravishing, he allowed himself to admit. He wanted to run his hands in that hair, her flowers falling to the floor. He rolled his eyes at himself and stilled when he caught her gaze-her intense gaze.

Blair was admittedly shocked to see Chuck despite the fact that she was aware that he was on the guest list, as per Nate. The audacity to show himself here after everything he put her through was ridiculous. He stood at the entrance to the ballroom in a white shirt, black slacks and black jacket. Simplicity. But with usual Bass flair, he jazzed it up with a red silk scarf around his neck. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Blair lifted her chin in defiance. Well, she would rather die than let him know what she thought. She watched him break her gaze and turn behind him, taking the hand of a dark haired woman that Blair neglected to notice before. She gasped audibly. The nerve to bring his girl Friday here. Disgusting!

Nate turned to Blair.

"Hey, are you okay? Is it the-"

Blair turned to Nate. "Im fine," she snapped and then softened. "I just got a little short of breath with all the excitement..."

Nate smiled and kissed her lightly. "Just be careful. I dont want you leaving our party because you overworked yourself."

Blair smiled. "Never."

She kissed Nate again and removed her hand from his.

"I'm going to go powder my nose. I'll be right back."

* * *

Chuck made his way to dear Nathaniel with his date, Tatiana (or Tanya?) in hand.

"Quite a soiree you've baked up here," Chuck said casually. "I cant believe Little Miss Blair Waldorf, queen bitch of the upper east side, finally got you to take the plunge."

"Hey," Nate cautioned, smiling, "that's my fiancee you're talking about."

Chuck smirked.

"Besides," Nate continued, "I mean, I love Blair. We've been together since elementary. We're a match in Manhattan heaven. Plus, man," Nate lowered his voice, "she's having my baby."

Chuck took a step back, his tone losing all amusement.

"Wait. Stop. Blair is pregnant?"

"Hey, man, keep your voice down. Yeah, she is. And we didn't want our child growing up illegitimate. I mean, maybe getting married is happening sooner than expected, but I think I'm okay with it."

"Yeah, outstanding, congrats," Chuck said dully. He patted Nate on the back, "I'll be right back. Tatiana will keep you company."

Nate watched Chuck leave, slightly confused, before turning to Chuck's date. She put out her hand.

"Hi," she smiled, "It's Tanya, actually."

* * *

Blair was just leaving the bathroom when Chuck suddenly appeared in front of the door, blocking her. She gasped, surprised, before quickly regaining her composure.

"Chuck," she pushed his chest, "what are you doing!"

"Is it mine?"

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Dont toy with me, Waldorf. Are you carrying my child?"

Blair's eyes widened. "For God's sake, Chuck! Keep your voice down. I can explain."

"You're damned straight you will."

Chuck's hand shot out, grabbing Blair's wrist, as he escorted her from the main ballroom into a second, much smaller and emptier hall. When the door closed behind them, Blair wrenched her hand away.

"You idiot, I'm not pregnant."

"Don't lie to me. Nate told me all about the happy news." He took a step forward. "Is it mine? How far along are you?"

"Would you calm down? I lied to Nate. I'm not pregnant. I told Nate so he would propose..."

Chuck relaxed slightly and paused for a beat.

"You're such a winner...I want you to take a pregnancy test."

"Fine, whatever."

She began to walk past Chuck but he pulled her in between him and a wall.

"Tomorrow," he said cooly.

Blair found herself flustered with his sudden closeness, "O-Okay. Tomorrow."

Chuck's eyes flickered to her mouth which caused her to cast her gaze downward.

"And I'll get the doctor. I dont want you paying anyone off."

"I have no need to waste my money because Im. not. pregnant."

"We'll see."

They stood silently in the dark room, the chemistry in the room was nearly tangible.

"Are we done?" Blair asked quickly. She needed to get out of here, now. He was making her feel dizzy. She needed to sit down.

"Yeah, we're done," He leaned in and whispered, "But mark my words, Waldorf, if you are pregnant and if it's mine-this little engagement crap with Nate. It's over."

Blair's heart hammered in her chest, chills sliding sweetly up and down her spine. She pushed Chuck away and left the room, heading back into the party.

Chuck stood there in silence for several moments longer.

He needed a drink.


	4. Exposed

The following morning, Blair decided that Chuck was the sole reason for her lackluster mood at the party. She danced, drank sparkling juice and ate to her heart's content, but her mood did not lift. It didn't exactly help that they both continued to meet each other's eyes across the room all night. Blair had finally succeeded in sealing a proposal from Nate and her heart was not in her victory. He ruined it! He crushed it with his shitty disposition and scathing comments. She would not allow this trend to continue. After she took that ridiculous pregnancy test, she'd be rid of him. Had she not decorum, she had a mind to throw the damn pee stick at him in victory.

The clinic was anonymous. It was tucked neatly inside a tall building near the center of the district. It was no different than any other, Blair imagined. The colors were muted and non-descript. There was a bland coffee table situated before them, covered in magazines about motherhood and home living. Nauseating. The only difference about this clinic as opposed to any Planned Parenthood in Jersey was that it was for the most discreet women of Manhattan. This was a clinic known only to the rich, the well connected, the socialites, and the celebrities. It was safe away from paparazzi, away from news reporters, away from the eyes of any common person on the street who may notice them. The waiting room that Blair was in now was private, as were several other waiting rooms in this large office, Chuck told her.

"So who else have you brought here?" Blair asked dryly, strangely annoyed at the thought of Chuck being with another woman.

Chuck rolled his eyes; his arms crossed, and said nothing.

"This is a colossal waste of time," Blair added, "or money. You could look at it either way."

"Well it's not your money that got us here, so don't worry about it." He said coolly.

Just then, a nurse appeared from behind a door with a clipboard in her hand. She led them to an examination room and gave Blair instructions to change into a gown. Chuck fell back into a chair and crossed his arms. After the nurse had left the room, Blair turned to Chuck.

"Get out," She gestured her hand towards the door. "I don't want you in here."

"Just so you can sweet talk the Doc into giving a false negative? Fat chance, Waldorf."

Blair rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I don't care what you think. I need to change," she waved the hospital gown in front of his face. "And I don't need you in here."

"And? I've seen you naked," He grinned.

"Pig."

Chuck shrugged.

"C'mon, Chuck! Just...turn around or something." Blair whined.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning in his chair. "Have your modesty."

Blair unbuckled the white belt around her waist and unbuttoned her periwinkle blue polo dress, placing them carefully on a nearby shelf.

Chuck unconsciously turned around at the sound of Blair's shuffling and caught her standing in a bubble gum pink bra and panties. She was like a movie star, perfect and always-always had matching underwear sets. She grabbed the gown and turned, feeling his eyes on her. His gaze was powerful, hungry. He drank all of her in at one moment and made her feel as if she was standing there without a stitch on.

"Chuck," she admonished softly. "Stop..."

Chuck stood and walked towards Blair, who looked every bit the helpless lamb. His hand grazed her shoulder and down her arm. Blair closed her eyes, her skin prickling to his touch. His fingers slid to her hand and grabbed her gown. Blair opened her eyes as he took her arms and helped her into it. He turned her around, his knuckles grazing her back as he tied the strings together. He stood there for a moment, pressed against her, his hands on her shoulders, before he moved away to sit down. Blair turned around, a curious look crossing her features before the door opened and the doctor came in.

"You are pregnant."

Blair blinked and shook her head slightly. "Excuse me?"

Chuck pressed his hands into a steeple underneath his chin. "How far along is she?"

Blair turned quickly, looking at Chuck and then the Doctor.

"Wait. There must be a mistake," she laughed out of nervousness. "Chuck…"

This was all wrong. There was no way. No possible way. Sure, she had been feeling a little nauseated lately, but that was because of Chuck! He had been proverbial thorn in her side, inducing all kinds of horrendous ailments. A headache sure, but not pregnancy. Blair was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of panic and dread.

"No, no. This is all wrong. I demand a retake!"

Chuck turned to Blair. "This isn't one of your school exams, Blair. You're pregnant. This needs to be dealt with."

"I want it out of me," She said suddenly.

Chuck's gaze quickly shifted to the Doctor in front of them.

"We need privacy," Chuck demanded briskly.

The doctor nodded and quickly left the room without a word.

Chuck stood up and stared down at Blair.

"Now, you listen to me," he said coldly. "If I ever hear you say something like that again, I'll ring your neck."

Blair stood up quickly and met him stare for stare. "Don't you dare threaten me. This is _my_ body. This is _my _choice. Not yours."

Chuck grabbed Blair's wrist. "If that's my child, over my dead body will you have a choice."

"I'll do whatever I deem necessary and in my best interest," she said coolly.

"If it's not mine, I could care less what you do with the thing. I'd even provide the wire hanger-"

Her anger came so suddenly, so sharply, that she didn't even realize what she was doing until it was done. Blair reached out and slapped Chuck across the face, silencing him instantly. She pulled her hand back to her, stunned at her outburst. They stood quietly for a long moment, both desperately trying to read the other's thoughts.

"I'll arrange for you to get a sonogram, so you can find out...so you can know..." Chuck drifted off, looking away.

"Okay," Blair whispered hoarsely, her heart beating a mile a minute as she blinked back tears.

Everything was going so wrong...


	5. The Tide

The sound of the baby's heartbeat still pounded in Blair's head long after they left the clinic. It was so fast, so strong. She put her hand over her eyes and sighed quietly. Three months. They both heard the doctor. And they both knew what the other was thinking. Chuck was the father of of the child growing inside of her. The possibilty of it being Nate's were extremely slim-moreso because they always used protection. And with Chuck...they were always so careless, mindless to their passion. How stupid could she have been? It was three months ago when Blair was nearly living with Chuck. After Nate had called off their relationship for the millionth time, she had stayed with him for nearly roughly three weeks. She could always pass it off as Nate's child and deem it premature. It could work, couldnt it? What was the difference between 8 and 9 months anyways? God, this was getting so out of hand. Yes, faking a pregnancy and miscarriage was wrong but faking a paternity? It was a whole new level. And it was a level that Chuck wouldn't stand for.

"You didnt know, did you?" Chuck finally asked Blair.

She turned, her eyes swollen from crying. She said nothing but her expression spoke volumes. She had no idea she was truly pregnant.

Chuck looked downward at his lap. His mind was a jumbled mess of anger, of confusion. He was on edge.

"It's a two way street, godda-" He stopped and started again, "I'm sorry." He blinked, looking straight ahead.

Blair put on her Chanel sunglasses and rested her head back against the plush limo seat. There was frankly too much going on inside of her head right now. She wanted to pass out. Or perhaps throw herself from the limo and into traffic. After a time, she noticed the direction that they were traveling and sat up with a start.

"Where are you going," she asked quickly.

"I was going to take you to Nate's house," Chuck said.

"No! For the love of God," Blair pleaded, "anywhere but there. Take me to your place or something!"

Chuck's gaze fell back to Blair as he instructed his driver to the hotel.

* * *

He felt so helpless, sitting on the edge of the bed as Blair cried behind him. Chuck couldn't handle this. Seeing Blair cry had to be one of the more horrible things he ever witnessed. It tore his heart apart, not knowing what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he leave the room? He sighed softly before he turned and moved towards her. He took off his jacket and slowly laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"Baby, stop crying," he said softly. "I hate to see you cry..."

Blair burrowed her face against his chest while he stroked her hair.

"Shhh, shhh. It'll be okay."

Blair looked up, "It won't! Nothing will ever be okay. Anything I do, anywhere I turn-I'm fucked! I'm either going to be a baby killer or a lying whore. And both just sound SO appealing."

"You could always stay here, Blair." Chuck said quietly.

Blair searched his eyes as he continued.

"I could take care of you, Blair, of the baby. I have the means to do it..." He trailed off.

The idea had never really sunk into Blair's mind before. Chuck truly cared for her. He'd have to, she thought. He took her in everytime Nate and she broke up. And it couldnt have just been the sex, could it? Chuck would have any woman he wanted. Yes, she thought, I think Chuck is in love with me. It was such a comforting feeling. It was an emotion she never shared with Nate. With Nate, she was never sure of his feelings or lack there of. She had no conviction in their relationship and she always felt that his declarations were robotic. But she was so in love with him that for years, she overlooked it. And then here was this man...albiet, a stubborn and crude man, she knew he cared for her. He truly and honestly cared for her. It was all so foreign. Blair hadn't acknowledge anything Chuck had just said and instead, she reached out and touched his face. Her fingers skimmed along his jaw before her palm rested against his cheek. She could sense he was on his guard, confused.

"Chuck," she asked softly, "do you love me?"

"I don't want to," He said after a long pause.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice suddenly small.

"Because you'll take my heart and rip it apart," He said softly.

Blair moved first, kissing Chuck's lips softly. He didnt react at first, as if frozen with fear. But she warmed his veins almost instantly, crushing any small defense he had left, taking his soul and wrapping it around her finger. He kissed her back, his hand sliding behind her neck and into her hair. He pulled her on top of him, one hand around her waist and the other cupping her face. His heartbeat was in his ears as their tongues met, slowly at first. It had been so long since they were together last, yet it felt so natural, as if he was with her only the day before. Their breathing became stronger, their hands beginning to wander. Chuck moved over Blair, pinning her underneath him. He sucked on her lower lip, kissing her jaw before moving onto her neck. His fingers undid her belt and snapped open her dress with ease. His hands dove inside the dress, skimming along her waist. He kissed her collarbone and down in between the valley of her breasts. He moved downward, pausing over her lower belly-over the child being nurtured underneath there. He felt Blair tense underneath him. His hand went to the side of her hip and he dipped his mouth to her stomach, kissing it softly until he felt the rigid tension leave her body. He made no attempt to bed her, instead, he circled his arm around her hip and held her tightly and his head rested near her stomach. This was most perplexing to Blair. She expected to be ravaged, to be taken advantage of by Chuck Bass at her most vulnerable. She wanted him to. She wanted to make the lines of reality and fantasy blur so much that she could scarcely remember a thing. She wanted to forget with him inside of her. She wanted him to kiss her all over, to make her dizzy and to cling to him while pleasure washed over her again and again. But he did not. They did not. They laid their in relative silence, save their soft breathing and quickened heartbeats.

It was late into the evening when they got out of bed. Blair's phone had been vibrating all day-from Nate, no doubt. He had been rather attentive since she told him she was pregnant. But she felt so disconnected now to the whole ordeal. Chuck put his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his.

"When was the last time you've eaten?" He asked.

Blair shrugged.

"Last night at the party."

"Last night," Chuck raised his brow, "It's nearly 5:00. You need to eat something. What do you want?"

"Oh trust me, I had enough calories last night to last me the entire week."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Blair thought for a moment before speaking, "Maybe a chocolate sundae?"

"Okay, I-"

"With sprinkles," Blair interrupted, "and maybe a grilled turkey philly? Extra mushrooms. And fries! I have to have fries."

"Sundae," Chuck nodded, " with sprinkles. Philly. Mushrooms. Fries. Heart attack. Got it."

He called room service and was promptly told that there was no turkey philly on the menu.

"Then put it on the menu," he snapped, "and I want that food here less than 20 minutes or you'll be out on the street."

Blair was holding a pillow to her chest as he called and smiled into the cushion at the authoritive tone in his voice.

Chuck turned, "What are you smiling at?"

"Look at you, Chuck Bass, heir to the hotel throne. You totally sound like your father."

"My father is a legend. I'll take that as a compliment."

They both turned away, smiling.

Things were changing.


	6. Crumbling

A sundae at The Palace Hotel was no simple matter. Or perhaps the kitchen staff was all too well aware of which room was occupied by one Chuck Bass.

A giant silver bowl was filled with the finest vanilla bean ice cream, scoops and scoops filled the brim. In a seperate, smaller silver bowl was multicolored sprinkles that reminded Blair of confetti. To the side of that were decanters of hot chocolate and caramel sauce. Accompanied by that were bowls of cherries, strawberries, coarsely chopped pecans, crumbled Oreos, and a thick homemade whipped cream.

"This is intimidating," Blair smiled incredulously.

"Well," Chuck sighed behind Blair, "We here at the hotel take room service very, very seriously."

Blair turned back to him, laughing, "Well if that isn't the understatement of the year..."

"Dig in," He smiled.

"Where do I start?"

"How about here?" Chuck held up the bowl of whipped cream, "Wanna try your hand at making a bikini?"

Blair rolled her eyes, giggling. She pressed her finger into the light whip and pushed it into Chuck's cheek.

"I'd much rather make a beard."

Chuck laughed and put the whipped cream over Blair's mouth. "How about a muzzle? That would be nice too, huh?"

Blair giggled, "NO, it wouldn't. But this would be nice..."

She grabbed a handful of sprinkles and threw them at Chuck.

"Ahh, yes," she said cooly.

"Waldorf," Chuck said deviously, "this is war."

When all was said and done, the mess made all over his expensive, imported comforter was a nightmare. Chuck and Blair had laughed until their sides hurt, both covered in various combinations of ice cream toppings. Caramel was matted into Chuck's hair while Oreos were sprinkled in Blair's like a bad dandruff. Somewhere in the middle of the Great Sundae War, Chuck's mouth found Blair's. They kissed eagerly, their dirty hands leaving stains on one another. Chuck's mouth kissed her neck, tasting chocolate sauce and Oreos They fell off the bed, laughing still in between their mouths hungrily seeking the other. Chuck's hands pulled off Blair's belt and stained dress while Blair unbuttoned Chuck's destroyed shirt and slacks.

Blair paused for a moment, moving her mouth away from Chuck.

"Let's go take a shower."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," She demanded.

They stumbled back into the master bathroom with their underwear half off. Blair's heart surged in her chest. She had never felt like this. Forget the food fight they just had-she was completely at ease, completely without tension. She was, dare she say it, excited. Maybe this could work. Maybe Chuck Bass could truly be a good father...husband...

Chuck's heart was soaring. He hated love. He had always hated love. He had never let himself fall victim to such a mental disease. But now...maybe now, it was different. Maybe he found someone worthy of his affection. A child was never something he imagined having in his life, but the thought didnt scare him. Maybe they could truly do this?

Their lightheartedness evolved into something more serious as they stood underneath the shower head, steam filling the stall. Chuck held Blair in his tight embrace. His mouth devoured Blair's, his tongue slowly dancing with hers as he touched her soul. He pressed Blair back against the shower stall tiles, cold against her back. He kissed her neck, and moved downward on his knees. His mouth found the inside of her thighs as his hands slid up her legs.

"Sit on my hands..."

"What," Blair whispered, completely lost in the moment.

Chuck had his arms bent ninety degrees, palms heavenward.

"Like a chair, Blair..."

She did as he instructed, and she nearly died in his hands. His mouth came in between her legs, kissing her with all the unabashed passion she only imagined happened in paperback novels. His tongue swept around her as she pressed against him. He looked up, her head was back and her eyes closed, mouth slightly agape in pleasure. He wanted to memorize that picture. He felt her begin to tense against him and his skilled mouth drank her in long after the shudders racked her body. It was an indescribable feeling that flooded her mind, her body. She called out his name and to God and after a long moment, she slid off of his hands like melted butter and onto the floor of the shower with Chuck, water raining down on both of them as she kissed him, exhausted from Chuck's tongue. He leaned into her ear, catching her lobe in his teeth.

"I'm not done with you yet." He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Is that so?" She smiled, feeling herself grow hot again. She was almost ashamed for acting like such a school girl. But it was so very exhilarating.

"It's so. Finish up in here, and Im going to go pull off that comforter so you can feel my," he paused, "800 count sheets."

"You're so lame," Blair pushed him playfully.

Chuck washed quickly himself and got out of the shower. He ran a towel through his hair and threw on his boxers and a terrycloth robe. He then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His heart nearly jumped out of his throat and onto the floor when he saw Nate standing by his bed.

Nate lifted his chin in greeting.

"Hey, man. I called but you didnt answer." He lifted a hotel key. "So I decided to use the spare you left me. What's up?"

Chuck walked towards the bed and turned back around to Nate, his eyes glancing over the bathroom door as he did so.

"Not much..."

"You're telling me," Nate looked at the sundae mess all over the bed and floor. "Did you have someone over?"

"Earlier..."

"I dont even want to know."

"You're right about that one," Chuck laughed, somewhat dryly.

"Hey man, have you heard from Blair? I've been trying to get ahold of her all day, but she's been MIA."

Chuck looked at the door again, "Negative, Archibald. Seen nor heard. Sorry, man."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh y'know, this and that," He put his arm around Nate's shoulder, leading him towards the door. "I'll call you a little later, see what's up. You might want to check with Serena, maybe they're shopping."

Chuck opened the door and Nate walked out and turned.

"Yeah, I did already, I-"

Chuck looked up from his nails and saw Nate was no longer looking at him, but behind him, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Chuck turned behind him and sighed, disappointed.

Blair was standing in a towel, her hair dripping wet, frozen in fear.

Nate looked from Blair to Chuck and back to Blair.

"I've been looking all over for you...what are you doing here?" He turned back to Chuck. "What is she doing here? You told me...you hadnt...she..."

Chuck watched as Nate's eyes grew hard, his hands now balled into fists.

"I can explain." He sighed, resigned to what was to come

Nate suddenly grabbed Chuck by the lapels of his robe and pushed him into the room. Blair screamed.

"What were you two doing, Chuck?" He yelled, ignoring Blair.

Nate shoved Chuck against the wall, his hands on Chuck's throat. Chuck made no attempt to fight back or struggle. Blair on the other hand, tried in vain to come between them.

"Stay out of this Blair," Chuck demanded. "Get back."

Blair made no attempt to move and this infuriated Nate.

"What, you're bossing her around now?" He was incredulous.

He reared back and punched Chuck across the face. His head knocked back into the wall and he grunted in pain.

"I was trying to figure out a way to tell you," Chuck breathed, holding his jaw.

Blair was shaking, still trying to separate them in vain.

"Nate, we can explain, please," She pleaded.

"You are such such a whore! For God's sake, Blair, is that even our baby in there?"

Blair looked at Chuck before turning back to Nate. He followed her gaze and the look of hurt and disgust that crossed his features was almost too much to bear. His fist connected with Chuck's face again, and this time blood came from his nose.

Blair screamed, but this time, it was in pain. It was a primal cry-one that stopped Nate and Chuck in their tracks. They both saw that she was doubled over and Chuck pushed Nate away from him and rushed towards her.

"Blair" He leaned over her, his hand around her back. "You're bleeding..."

Blair looked up helplessly at Chuck and then at the puddle of blood she was standing in. Pain radiated from her abdomen and she flinched in response.

"Something is wrong," she cried shakily before succumbing to darkness.


	7. Gone

He knew the baby was gone before the doctor even said it. He knew it deep into his bones. Nate sat next to him, just as quiet and as clearly morose as he. Gone was all the premature plans they had both created for a child they would never name, never know. There was a wall of aggression that had settled between them, but both knew it was nor the time or place for such quarrels. Blair was what was most important.

Chuck was clearly hurt when Blair asked for Nate and not him. He was very anxious, but he'd force himself to be patient. His child was gone and he morbidly wanted to know what they did with the fetus. No matter now small, he wanted to know where they put his son. He sickeningly imagined his first child was in a medical waste basket. His stomach turned violently.

"She's asking for you," Chuck looked up to see Nate standing in front him.

Chuck hadn't even realized that Nate was no longer sitting beside him. His mind was occupied elsewhere. He stood and nodded before walking past him and into Blair's hospital room.

She looked so small and pale in that large bed. Her eyes were closed, dark circles around her eyes. He moved and sat in a chair beside the bed, taking her hand.

Blair opened her eyes and blinked heavily, clearly under the haze of sedation.

"Hi," she said weakly.

Chuck kissed Blair's hand, and then each of her knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay, Chuck," she blinked, fighting back tears that formed at the sight of him. "How...are you?"

Chuck laughed sadly and put his head down, resting it on her hand that he was clutching so desperately.

"You just lost...you've just gone through something and you're asking about me?" He looked up and her, kissing her hand again. "Honey, I'll be fine. I'm more concerned with you right now."

"I knew," She started, "I knew the moment I saw the blood that it was over...everything...it was gone."

"Don't talk about this now..." He pleaded hurriedly. He didn't want to hear these things...not just yet. Not now.

"It's okay. The doctor said the placenta wasn't fully attached to me...it...it would have never made it." She choked the last words out.

Chuck thought on how just this morning he had heard his child's heartbeat. There was life inside of her then. It was a strong heartbeat, if only that doctor they had seen earlier had caught it. Maybe they could have done something...Chuck made a mental note to make sure that fool lost his license. Anger began to mingle with his pain.

"I keep hearing it's heartbeat in my head..." she said softly, tears cresting her lids and slowly creating rivers down her cheeks.

"Don't, Blair, please." Chuck begged.

Blair closed her eyes before speaking again, "Nate is having me transferred to private care in his home."

"His home? Blair I can take care of you. You don't need to even see Nate right now." Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion.

"He said he'll still marry me." She said softly.

The silence is the room was unbelievably loud. Marry her? It took a heavy second for Chuck to realize what Blair was telling him. He stood suddenly, awkwardly, and backed away from the bed.

"Marry you? You're still...?"

"Chuck, he knows me. You and I...for a second, I thought it could...it would never have worked out. We would have killed eachother. And now that the baby..."

"You're out of your mind on drugs right now, you don't know what you're saying..." Chuck said hurriedly.

"Yes, I do. Please understand." Blair reached out towards him.

Chuck blinked, a ball rising in his throat. Not only did he lose his child, he was losing a woman that he had put above any other. He felt as if the floor had opened up underneath him.

"I have to go," Chuck said suddenly. "I, uh...I'm sorry."

"Chuck, please," Blair called to him. But he turned his back to her and walked quickly from the room with his hands shading his eyes.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Blair allowed herself to cry. She cried until her throat was hoarse and her eyes were dry. It was then that she was sedated again, falling deep into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	8. Broken

**1 month later.**

Far be it for a Bass to mourn long. At least that was the facade that Chuck had created for himself. His days were a thick cloud of rum and women. Their names didn't matter. In fact, he would prefer that any woman he bedded not attempt to create the illusion of pretending like he gave a damn. Instead, he preferred they lay on his bed, spread their legs, and leave before he had his after-sex cigarette (or joint-whichever was closer to the bed). He hadn't heard from Blair since her miscarriage, but it wasn't for lack of trying. He regretted the abrupt way he left her at the hospital and tried to make amends. He did try and tried often. She just didnt want to be reached. Despite that, he still had tabs on her. He knew she was getting excessive usage out of her prescriptions for both Ambien and Xanax. And lest we forget the frequent trips to a mutual dealer for that lovely white nose candy. Chuck laid in his bed, smoking his cigarette as he started at the ceiling. The room was permeated with the scent of burning tobacco and of the sex he just had with some blonde...or brunette? He didn't care enough to recall which it was.

He slowly found himself beginning to hating Blair, the little dark haired nymph. She poisoned his mind so completely, he didnt even realize it at first. Not only that, but she dared to make him feel...happy. And then she took it all away. Not just the baby, no, he didnt blame her for that. He blamed Nate for his ill timing and that fool of a doctor (who had since left town to try and set up a practice away from Chuck's promise to take his license). She took herself away. She took his soul with her and it hurt him deeply...more than he could admit.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was a walking ghost. It was plain to see that she lost a considerable amount of weight in a month's time. She didnt understand why losing a child she didnt truly want in the first place, affected her so deeply. But it had. Maybe it was the utter karma in the events that occured. The first week home, Blair tried to do the right thing and stay in, allowing herself to mourn. But she couldnt stay there. Instead, under Nate's disapproving eye, she went out. She wanted to dance, to drink, to forget. And she did almost every night, much to Nate's exhaustion. They didn't discuss Chuck, ever. It was off limits. Chuck...she just had to spare him all of this. She knew it wasnt fair to bring him down with her, not matter what she thought she felt. And the few times that Nate tried to discuss the miscarriage, it ended in Blair drinking Captain Archibald's whiskey and doing a line (or two, three, four...) off of the antique vanity in her guest room.

Tonight was no exception. Nate was away for the weekend-he was going to see his father in an inpatient rehab at Lake Tahoe. He begged her to come with him, secretly hoping he could secure a room for her there. She agreed. But at the last minute, she backed out, and with an assuring smile and promises, sent Nate on his way. Nate's mother had gone along with him, thank goodness, so she pretty much had the home to herself.

She stood in front of the mirror. She stood there for a long time, staring at herself-at the eyes that stared back at her. They didnt seem like her own anymore. Around her, music of seductive beats and synth filled the room. Her eyeliner was thick and black around her eyes. Her eyeshadow was a bright violet/magenta and it matched perfectly with her skin tight micro dress and black heeled calf length boots. She danced with herself, martini glass in hand, spilling it lightly out of the sides with every sway. She leaned over her vanity, a line disappearing with every inhale. It went straight to her head. She loved it. I made her heart beat so fast, it made her want to dance, to sing, to jump and yell out. It made her feel giddy. It made her forget, or simply not care. And the bitter taste at the back of her throat had become an acquired, welcome taste. She bit her lip before drinking the rest of her martini. And when she looked up, she gasped, dropping her martini glass to the ground. It shattered into a million pieces, like diamonds spilling across the floor.

Chuck stared at the glass while he flicked the stereo off.

Blair walked to her purse and popped a palm full of white pills into her mouth, her eyes on Chuck.

"What are you doing here," she said finally, her voice shaky.

"Xanax? Adderall? Vicodin?"

"None of your business," she crossed her arms. "Tell me what you're doing here before I have you thrown out."

"By who? The maid? That woman is as old as a dinosaur and trust me, Im well aware that your paramour is out of state. I hear Utah is lovely this time of year."

"What do you want?"

Chuck walked over, grabbing a bottle of Patron. He opened the round cork and smelled it. He grimaced and laughed.

"Wow," he looked at Blair. "I have to hand it to you. You crash and burn in style."

He took a deep swig of the tequila, not wincing as it burned its way down his throat and settled into his stomach.

"Get out," she said coldly.

"Not likely," Chuck said simply. "In fact, seeing as how you just pop those pills like candy...you wont even remember I was here."

His hand slid along the side of the vanity and laughed.

"Hmmm, your nose seems awfully hungry." He bent over and quickly snorted a line. He didn't often partake in cocaine but right now he truly didn't give a shit. Not at all. Blair made him not give a shit.

"And my mind is awful tired," Blair drawled. "Get to the point or get out."

Chuck drank another gulp of tequila as he walked towards Blair. He advanced until he was right in front of her, staring down into her dark eyes-which at the moment, refused to meet his.

"I'm moving," he said simply.

"What?"

"Moving."

"I heard you the first time. Where?" Blair moved away, biting her nails and walking around the room.

"Abroad. We have a bungalow in Bora Bora. It seemed like as good a place as any to start over."

Blair turned, looking at Chuck. "Start over? Why are you telling me this," she asked finally.

He laughed. "Good fucking question. Maybe I just wanted to see you one last time-in all your fucked up glory."

"You're an asshole, Chuck." Blair smirked coldly.

Chuck laughed, "I'm the asshole? Okay, yes. The asshole who tried to get ahold of you every day for weeks? That asshole? The asshole who wanted to hold you and care for you? That asshole?"

Blair blinked back tears and set her jaw. "You said your piece, now can you please leave?"

"Just tell me one thing, did you break out the champagne when you came home from the hospital?"

Blair knocked the tequila out of Chuck's hand and onto the floor. It's thick glass broke in two, spilling the gold liquor onto the hardwood floor. But it wasnt enough. She clawed at him like a scalded cat. She punched, kicked, and bit at Chuck while he grabbed her wrists and tumbled onto the bed, pinning her underneath him. She bucked underneath him, calling him every dirty name under the sun. She tried to bite his lip, wanting to cause him any kind of pain possible.

"I hate you," she screamed. "I hate you."

"Why, Blair?" He pinned her arms above her head. "What did I-"

"Because you made me want our baby!" She cried, "You made me want a future. You made me believe there was something..."

Chuck stared at her, his heart beating a mile a minute because of Blair, of the coke, of this closeness...

"I only knew about our child for one day. One day. And it changed my whole life." She turned her face, black tears from her eyeliner falling onto the sheets. "And it's so unbelievably stupid. I didn't want him at first. And God punished me for all the wrongs I did. When I woke up and I was...empty...my womb was...empty."

Chuck noticed she talked quickly, words sticking together and somewhat slurred. Her little party fest was catching up with her.

"Give me a baby, Chuck." She said suddenly, her eyes were wide and glassy.

"What?" Chuck sat up suddenly.

Blair sat up and leaned close to his face, her breath was warm and whiskey laced.

"We've made one before. We can do it again..." She leaned in and kissed Chuck suddenly, anxiously.

Chuck suddenly felt ill. She was worse than he though. As much as he wanted to kiss her, to consume her...he shrank away.

Blair furrowed her brow.

"Chuck..."

Chuck put her at arm's length. "Wait, you arent thinking straight..."

Blair clenched her jaw and stood suddenly, nearly falling over.

"Leave." She walked to her walk in closet and retrieved a liquor bottle hidden in her hat box. "Im going out soon."

"Where?"

"40/40."

"With who?"

"A maaaaaan." She yelled out.

Chuck walked towards her, grabbing her arm. "With who?"

Blair laughed suddenly, her words thick with medication, "Any man. Every man. They'll all have my but you."

"What are you talking about," Chuck held her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"I don't know. I feel sick."

"What have you taken...?"

Blair blinked, her eyes rolling back.

Chuck shook her again, more violently this time. "Blair!"

"Hmm?"

"What did you take?"

She laughed drearily, "I dont know. Coke? Yeah."

"What else?"

"Hmmm? Ohhh. Xanax."

"And?"

"And," she repeated her legs becoming unstable. "I feel a little sick..."

"Blair!"

"Oh," she slid to the floor with Chuck. "I don't rememmmm..."

"What? Christ, Blair...I think...I think we need to get you to a doctor..."

"Nnnnn" she mumbled.

Chuck grabbed Blair and carried her into his arms. All his soberity was coming back with Blair literally fading in his arms.

"Stay awake." He panicked.

She moaned, her eyes rolling in her head.

He looked around the room at all the scattered paraphernalia. He screamed out to the Archibald maid as he ran downstairs with Blair.

"Get an ambulance!"

"Goddamnit, Blair. Don't do this to me. Please don't do this to me."


End file.
